Learning Her Place
by Egyptian scorpian
Summary: Looks like a certain miko needs to be reminded of who their alpha is. OOC warning.


A.N.: Hi, it's me. Before I start this little one-shot, I would like to thank all of you who stuck with me as I was writing Pet.** TO WHOEVER WROTE A REVIEW ABOUT MY STORY SAYING THAT IT SUCKED, I SUGGEST THAT YOU GROW SOME DAMN BALLS AND SIGN YOUR FUCKIN NAME NEXT TIME. AND IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DO A BETTER JOB THEN DO IT! I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS AND WHILE I DON'T MIND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE LIKE THE LITTLE BITCH WHO WROTE THAT SORRY ASS REVIEW SAY THEY HATE THE STORY AND DON'T SAY WHAT WAS WRONG WITH IT. WHOEVER YOU ARE YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH AND YOU CAN SUCK DICK FOR ALL I CARE:P! **And since people wanted a little more detail I went back and changed it a little.Now onto Learning Her Place :)

Miroku chuckled as he watched Kagome and InuYasha continue to argue. They were arguing yet again about Kagome taking a break and going home. He personally didn't see why she couldn't, with Naraku and Kikyo gone and the jewel complete, they no longer had to worry about traveling so much. A rustling in the bushes alerted him to Sango's reappearance. Smiling she sat beside her husband watching the scene unfold.

"I said no, and that's final!" InuYasha growled.

"I don't care what you say!" Kagome fumed. "I'll go home with or without your permission!"

"You challengin' me bitch?"

The young futuristic miko turned red with anger.

"What did you call me?"

'If those damn beads hadn't disintegrated during the finale battle I would so osuwari his ass!'

"Uh, Kagome," Sango said as she pulled her sister from their pack leader. "We need to talk."

"But…"

"Now!" the Taijiya said as she frantically pulled Kagome from their campsite.

Once they were at the nearby river Sango finally stopped, and sat down.

"Sango," Kagome asked sitting down beside her. "What was that all about?"

Sango took a deep breath before speaking.

"Kagome, it is very dangerous to challenge InuYasha right now."

"Why? He started it."

"Well…" Sango started to explain, when Kouga appeared behind them.

"There's my woman."

Both girls groaned and hit their heads with the palm of their hands.

"Kouga, for the last time I'm…"

"She ain't your woman ya mangy wolf!" came a very pissed off growl.

"I can speak for myself InuYasha!"

"She may as well be," Kouga snorted. "It's obvious that you have yet to prove to her that the male is the alpha in the relationship."

InuYasha growled at the wolf's insult. The Ookami ignored him and reached for the miko who had risen to her feet.

"Come, mate."

Before he could even touch her, InuYasha had pulled her behind him.

"Keep your hands off my bitch!" InuYasha growled, his eyes tinting slightly pink.

"She ain't your bitch ya filthy mutt!"

"HEY!"

Both males turned to look at the petite female behind them.

"First off, I'm not a bitch." The small miko fumed. "Second off, I don't belong to either of you."

Both males growled at her, before turning back to each other.

"InuYasha, I challenge you. Winner shows the bitch her place and marks her."

"Hey what a minute…"

"You're on!" he growled. "Kagome, stay with Sango and Miroku."

"But…"

Sango placed a hand on her shoulder and brought her over to where Miroku stood.

The two males got into their positions and the fight began.

"Come you guys stop it!"

The two males ignored her and continued to fight. At first, it seemed as if Kouga was going to win. A well placed blow to InuYasha's ribs seemed to prove that.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed as the hanyou was sent flying into some nearby trees.

She broke away from her baby-sitters and ran towards her crush. The young miko was stopped just shy of her hanyou, by a tight arm around her waist.

"Let go of me Kouga," Kagome said as she fought futilely against the ookami's superior strength.

"No," he growled. "I won."

"The hell you did ya mangy flea-bitten asshole!"

Kagome was torn out of the stunned prince's arms and thrust behind her protector.

"InuYa…"

InuYasha silenced her with an enraged growl, before attacking his rival. The hanyou's beast was demanding that he eradicate any competition for his female and that's what he did.

He landed blow after blow, and just as he was about to kill the wounded prince, the Ookami ran home with his tail tucked between his legs.

"Fine," he whimpered as he ran off. "You win, you can have her!"

InuYasha smirked, tilted his head, and growled out his victory.

Sango felt her blood run cold at her pack leader's growl.

"Oh shit…"

"Sango," Miroku asked. "Are you alright?"

"Well…"

"Hey, InuYasha put me down!"

The monk and demon slayer turned to see InuYasha running off with a furious Kagome flung over his shoulder.

"Damn it!" Sango growled as she made her way back to camp.

"Uh, Sango? Shouldn't we go after them?"

"Not unless you want to get beaten to death."

"What?"

"InuYasha is very dangerous, right now and Kagome has been challenging him all day. His instincts are telling him to make her submit."

"But Kagome always challenges InuYasha," Miroku said as wrapped his left arm around his wife's waist. "Why would he suddenly decide to…?"

Sango sighed.

"Because it's mating season."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, shit."

_**With Kagome and InuYasha…**_

Kagome continued to struggle in InuYasha's grasp.

"Come on Inu put me down."

"No," the hanyou growled. "Now shut-up. You're already in enough trouble as it is."

Kagome however didn't heed his warning, and instead struggled harder to get out of her hanyou's grip. She kicked, punched, and screamed obstinacies at him.

"YOU DOG-BRAINED IDIOT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TREAT ME LIKE THIS! I DON'T BELONG TO YOU!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Kagome knew she had really put her foot in it. Inuyasha stopped, sat down, and arranged her so that she was laying on her stomach across his lap. With a growl he flipped up her skirt and ripped off her panties as he pinned her arms behind her back with his free hand.

"You should have fuckin listened to Sango."

Realizing what he was about to do Kagome tried to squirm off his lap, only to let out a shriek when his clawed hand landed harshly on her shapely backside. But he didn't stop there, he kept raining down blow after blow on her unprotected ass. Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying out and tried to move away from his punishing hand.

This proved to only increase his ire, for he increased the strength of each blow a small amount, and she finally let a scream rip from her throat. Tears flowed freely down her face as she sobbed out loud. When InuYasha was done, he flipped her skirt back down and arranged her on his lap so that she was crying into his chest. His clawed hand snaked around and gently rubbed her abused bottom as he held her.

"Kagome, when I say that you ain't goin home I mean it. You can't just go running home any time you want. If you'll remember we even agreed that you wouldn't go home until two weeks from now." He said cradling her sniffling form. "Isn't that right."

Kagome hiccupped a little and rubbed her eyes as she nodded remembering the agreement they had made. Feeling InuYasha's clawed hand lifting her chin, she stared into his honeyed orbs.

"You belong to me," he growled.

"N…no I don't!" Kagome said as she started sobbing all over again.

"Bitch…."

"No InuYasha I don't belong to you. You go around telling everyone that I'm yours, but you haven't even marked me in any kind of way."

InuYasha froze as he thought about what she said.

'She's right, until I mark her she's not mine.' InuYasha mumbled, then an idea hit him.

"Then why don't we fix that right now." He purred as he gently rocked her against him.

Kagome gasped as a pang of need rushed through her. Her hanyou chuckled and gently captured her mouth in a kiss. They moaned as one, as their tongues fought for dominance. InuYasha won of course and proceeded to explore her mouth as he sneakily moved the hand he had on her butt underneath her skirt and straight to her….

"Ahhhhhhh!" Kagome squealed, breaking away from the kiss as his clawed fingers stroked her pearl.

InuYasha chuckled darkly and began to place open mouthed kisses on her neck, paying extra attention to the left side. Wanting to go lower, he tore through her shirt and ripped off her skirt, leaving her in her bra and socks. (Her shoes had fallen earlier)

He momentarily stopped his ministrations to lift her left leg onto his shoulder, leaving her completely exposed to him. The he slowly trailed his hand back to her pussy.

"Come on Baby," he purred as he nipped up and down her neck and chest. "Tell me what you want."

"I…Inu," She panted out. "I…I w…want to c…cum." Her hands were gripping his shoulders and she had her head flung back as she bucked into his hand.

"How badly do you want to come Bitch?" he asked slipping two of his fingers into her pussy while his thumb continued to caress her.

"Mmmm… so bad, please Inu," she whimpered. "Make me come."

InuYasha smirked as he pulled away from her just as she was about to reach her peak, earning a disappointed moan which turned into a gasp of surprise when he gently pushed her back so that her back was on the ground. Her lower body was still in his lap.

Kagome looked at him curiously, wondering what he would do next.

"Don't worry," he said."You'll like this," he said as he cupped her butt and lifted her pussy to his watering mouth.

"What are you…. OH SWEET KAMI!"

InuYasha smirked against her sex and continued to lap at her enlarged bud. He sucked it into his mouth, gently held it captive between his fangs, and twirled his tongue around it. Kagome was biting her lip, trying to keep from alerting everyone within a fifty mile radius of her pleasure.

InuYasha looked at her drawn expression and had he not been busy he would have chuckled.

'So, Bitch wants to be stubborn,' he snickered. 'I'll take care of that.'

Kagome let out a pleasured moan when he rammed three clawed fingers into her virgin pussy. She bucked against his mouth, enjoying the feel of his tongue.

"Ohh, please Inu, don't stop."

The Inu-hanyou felt her begin to tighten around his fingers and sped up his efforts.

"Ohhh Kami, YES." Kagome arched her back as her climax ripped through her body.

She fell back panting, her eyes closed, trying to recompose herself. Hearing the rustling of clothes, she opened her eyes to see a completely naked InuYasha infront of her.

The young miko looked over his body appreciatively, and then froze in shock at the site of his cock. It was about thirteen inches long and four inches wide.

"I…InuYasha, how is that gonna fit?"

The silver haired male let out a barking laugh before flipping her onto her hands and knees and mounting her.

"Don't worry, it will fit."

"But…oh."

Whatever Kagome was going to say died on her lips as her hanyou circled her swollen clit while sucking on her neck.

'If I had known that this would shut her up, I would have done it a long time ago.' He snickered as he slowly thrust himself into her. 'Kami she's tight.'

Kagome, too caught up in the pleasure he was giving her didn't even know he was coming inside of her until, with a snap of his hips, he broke through her barrier. She let out a pained cry and tried to pull away from him.

"Shhh, Hold still. Give it a moment." He whispered as he lovingly caressed her back.

Kagome nodded and tried to relax her body.

After what seemed like an eternity she thrust back against him, encouraging him to move. Breathing a sigh of relief, because he had no idea how much longer he could have held still, he pulled out and began a maddeningly slow pace.

Kagome moaned at the feel of his thick shaft filling her up, but his slow pace was getting annoying. She tried to buck against him in an attempt to get him to speed up, but he held her in place, continuing to slowly move within her.

"InuYasha," she moaned. "Please go faster."

"You want me to go faster?" he asked in mock confusion. "Like this?"

He sped up to about half of his demonic speed, causing Kagome to scream in pure pleasure. Every thrust jostled her, and she was pretty sure that if InuYasha hadn't been holding onto her, she would have been sent flying from the force of his thrust.

InuYasha lowered his gaze to watch her tight pussy devour his cock with each thrust he made.

"Fuck Bitch," he growled. "Your pussy so wet and tight. And it's all mine."

All Kagome could do was moan out her agreement.

"Your mine aren't you Kagome?" he said speeding up even faster.

Kagome nodded, slightly afraid to say it out loud.

With a growl InuYasha leaned over her, forcing her down onto her elbows, and went as fast as he could go into her.

Kagome howled as he struck her g-spot.

"WHO'S PUSSY IS THIS?" InuYasha growled as he bit the left side of her neck to hold her in place.

"YOURS INUYASHA-SAMA, ITS ALL YOURS!" Kagome screeched as she came.

InuYasha chuckled at the honorific and continued to thrust mercilessly into her convulsing pussy.

Kagome panted and shuddered as she came down from her orgasmic high, only to feel her coil begin to tighten again.

"Who's the alpha of this pack Kagome?"

"Y...you Inu."

"So what I say goes, understood."

"Yes…yes…oh FUCK!" Kagome screamed as he started to rub her clit again in time with his thrust.

"Such a good Bitch," he grunted. "Take this demonic cock."

Kagome's scream seemed to go up an octave as another orgasm was wrenched from her body.

Again InuYasha refused to give her any reprieve, fucking her even harder. Suddenly he sat up on his knees, taking her with him. She wrapped and arm around the back of his neck and other grabbed the hand that was in between her legs.

"Oh sweet kami help me." She whimpered. 'I should have known he would be merciless during sex.'

"He can't help you now," InuYasha growl as he felt her sheath begin to tighten and his balls begin to swell. "No one can."

Kagome was just barely able to sense the sudden change in his aura as his demon blood rushed to the surface.

"Inu," she whined as her climax threatened to consume her like an internal fire. "Please Inu, I can't take any more, I need to feel you come inside me."

"You want to feel me come so bad Bitch," InuYasha chuckled as he sat down and started to bounce her. "Ride my cock, please your Alpha."

Kagome let out a strangled moan as she slowly raised and lowered herself onto his rigid tool. Since he was so big, she couldn't go as fast. She stopped moving and began to rock against him instead.

"Inuuuuuuuu."

"That's it Kagome," InuYasha purred as he tweaked her nipples. "Ride my big fat cock."

Oh she was so close, but she was determined to please him as much as he had pleased her. Her slow motions did nothing to stop her orgasm from sneaking up on her. She bit her lip to stop herself from cumming.

InuYasha smirked against her neck, before roughly bouncing her up and down on his lap. He glowed in male satisfaction at the scream Kagome released.

"Come on Kagome, I want to feel your wet pussy suck me dry. Cum for me Bitch!"

With that he plunged his fangs into the left side of her neck causing another intense orgasm to tear through her body.

"!"

Kagome fell limp against his chest, trying to catch her breath.

InuYasha howled out his climax as he emptied his load deep inside of her womb, sending her off once more. He slowly lowered them both to the ground, both still panting heavily.

For a moment neither of them moved or spoke, both content to simply bask in the other's presence.

InuYasha begrudgingly pulled from out of his mate, and had to grin at the disappointed moan that filled his ears

"Don't worry, you'll have it inside you again." He chuckled as he gathered their clothes in one arm with Kagome in the other.

Kagome blushed beet red at his words and hid her face in his chest as he took them to a nearby spring.

The hanyou dropped their clothes and his sword before wading into the warm water of the spring.

Kagome sighed in delight as the warm water soothed her sore muscles.

"So what happens now Inu?" she asked as she helped her mate bathe.

InuYasha pulled her back into his arms and nuzzled her mark, causing her to whimper in pleasure.

"By the end of Mating Season you will be with pup." He stated simply.

"But do you love me Inu?" she asked placing her hands on his chest to stop his attention to her mark. "Or did you just claim me to have an easy fuck."

InuYasha looked at her, as she escaped his arms and turned her back to him. Growling he pulled her into his arms again so that her back was to his chest.

"Silly Bitch," he chided as he nipped her mating mark, causing her to whimper. "If I had only wanted an easy fuck I wouldn't have marked you."

"But do you…?"

"Yes I love you you silly onna. I have for a long time."

Kagome felt tears prick at her eyes.

"I love you too InuYasha."

InuYasha purred in happiness as he continued to nuzzle his mate's neck.

"Well Wench how about we get started on that pup."

"InuYasha!" Kagome flushed in embarrassment. "The others will get worried if we don't go back soon."

"No they won't, Sango knows that it's Mating Season, and I'm pretty sure she told Miroku. They know we won't be back for a while."

"How long does Mating Season last?" Kagome inquired as she traced invisible patterns on his forearms.

"All Summer."

Kagome paled and looked back at him.

"A…all S…summer?"

"Yep." InuYasha chuckled at at her expression.

"Oh sweet kami, I don't know whether that's a blessing or a curse."

Letting out a hearty laugh, InuYasha began to show his mate that it was in fact a blessing.

A.N.: I know I know, I'm late with the story. L But to be honest I was harshly separated from my computer and then I had to reload all my files and well it's just been a big mess. I'm working on a chapter story between Gaara and Hinata, so don't expect anything big from me for awhile. Please Read and Review. And I apologize if you guys didn't like the one-shot.


End file.
